Merlin the forgotten helper
by GothyShadow
Summary: Merlin is fed up of Arthur's ignorance. Will he ever get praised for his hard work? Rating is now M for adult themes . Merthur. R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own 'Merlin' if I did I would be totally rich. OK…not that rich but rich enough. Anyway enjoy the story.**

One thing was certain, Merlin was aware of Arthur's presence as he leant against an oak tree in the summer sun. "Oh hey, I didn't see you there. Did you want something?" he asked the future king, no respect for his master.

Arthur frowned at him "Yes Merlin, I would like you to clean the stables and bring my horse around. I'm going hunting, don't be long" he replied sternly to his manservant.

Merlin sighed exasperatedly and hauled himself to his feet. He made his way to the stables muttering under his breath about how much he wanted to hit Arthur.

He was soon done by the aid of magic. He mounted one of the horses with some difficulty and grabbed the reins of Arthur's precious mount in one hand. His horse was slow and he found himself kicking the lazy beast repeatedly but it didn't make the slightest bit of difference, it plodded on slower than before.

Arthur was waiting where Merlin had left him; upon his rival Arthur welcomed him with the usual sarcastic thank you for his hard work "So, you finally get around here. You know Merlin I would like to go hunting today not next week"

Merlin ignored the comment and pulled up. Arthur made no move to mount the horse, "Merlin I would like help mounting my horse please" he ordered to his servant. Merlin sighed under his breath and dismounted hurriedly, landing on the floor in a heap. "Today Merlin and try not to scare the horses you bumbling idiot" Arthur spoke impatiently.

"Yes sire" Merlin replied and gave him a leg-up onto the horse, receiving a boot to the face as he pushed his master into the saddle.

When Arthur was securely seated, Merlin made his way back to his horse and tried to mount. "Come along Merlin, do hurry up!" was Arthur's guidance, Merlin rolled his eyes; _it was very helpful indeed(!)._ He eventually dragged himself into the saddle and they were off.

By the time the pair reached the gates, Arthur was a few metres in front; Merlin's horse was plodding along. "Hurry up Merlin, why are you taking so long?" Arthur waited at the gate.

"It's not my fault, it's this horse and it won't go any faster" Merlin complained childishly. Arthur rolled his eyes and doubled back. He drew level with Merlin and slapped the horse's rump with the palm of his hand. It burst into canter and Merlin had trouble in controlling it.

Arthur caught up easily, he laughed loudly at the flustered servant, "And now Merlin, you are going to tell me that the horse is going too fast!" he cantered alongside.

Merlin threw him a dirty look "I'm glad that you're amused, we can't all be perfect like you" he snapped. Arthur stared back and kicked his horse into a flat out gallop, leaving Merlin in his dust.

Merlin soon caught up with his sulking master. The pair stopped and dismounted in the forest. "Pass my bow Merlin" Arthur held out his hand and Merlin handed it to him. There was a rustling in the undergrowth and Arthur took aim. The arrow flew straight and a loud cry rang out.

It was Merlin's duty to find the animal, if was an animal. He knew what lurked in the forest and he hoped that it wasn't one of those foul monsters that Arthur had struck down. He came across a deer that had been hit by the arrow, it wasn't a clean hit and the beast lay in agony with the arrow in its neck. He looked for Arthur, who wasn't there, and used his magic to put the beast out of its misery.

All he had to do now was carry the deer back to Arthur, which wasn't an easy thing to do, he made it eventually. "Ah there you are, for a moment I thought that you had got lost" Arthur took the deer from him and studied it. "I see that my arrow struck its target. Come on get on your horse and we'll be on the way"

Arthur draped the deer over the saddle and mounted in one swift movement. Merlin gritted his teeth angrily. Annoyed thoughts popped into his head 'No thank you's for killing the deer. I never get any respect from him' he mounted his horse.

They soon made their way back to the castle, the deer was sent down to the kitchen and Arthur was highly praised for catching the night's dinner. Once again Merlin's help was ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I WAS GLAD OF THE NICE COMMENT I RECEIVED. SO AS PROMISED I WILL CARRY ON WRITING.**

Merlin sighed as he made his way to Arthur's chamber. The future prince needed waking up after the previous night's feast. Merlin was still fuming, Arthur had bragged all night about how he had killed the deer, what he didn't mention was the fact that the arrow had hit it in the neck, so the chances of actually killing it himself were very slim.

Merlin opened the chamber door and made his way over to Arthur's bed. He pulled the curtains on the four-poster open and roughly shook his master awake. He was hit in the face by Arthur's arm as he stretched.

Arthur opened his bright blue eyes and looked directly at Merlin, unaware of the pain he just caused for his manservant. "Good morning Merlin, what happened to your nose? You ought to be more careful. Fetch me some clean clothes will you?" Merlin scurried over to the prince's chest of drawers and pulled out some clothes.

Arthur swung his legs over the edge of the bed and watched his clumsy servant with mild interest. When Merlin had made his way over to him he smiled mischievously. "Dress me Merlin I'm still feeling tired" and produced a fake yawn. He watched Merlin's face grow beetroot red as he blushed embarrassedly. He enjoyed in seeing him squirm.

"Yes sire" Merlin nodded and shuffled forward. He grabbed hold of Arthur's night gown and pulled it over his head. Merlin's eyes drifted absent mindedly over the prince's nether-regions. Arthur coughed sharply, Merlin realised that he was staring and quickly averted his eyes.

"Do hurry up Merlin I'm getting cold" Arthur drawled and lay back against the bed with his legs hanging limply over the edge. He shivered as he felt Merlin's cold fingers on his feet as he pulled on the breeches. There was a tense breath from both as they reached below the hips, they were quickly drawn up. Both breathed out in relief.

When Arthur was fully dressed Merlin was thankful that he didn't have to wear any more clothes. There was a visible tension between the pair. "Bring me breakfast Merlin I'm hungry" Arthur sat down at his desk and waited for Merlin to come back.

After what seemed an age, Merlin was back in the prince's chamber and was anxiously waiting for his appraisal, and of course, didn't receive one. He thought to himself 'Today is going to be a long day…I can't wait until it's over'


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; HEY I'M BACK! SORRY THAT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT. I'LL WRITE MORE THIS TIME I PORMISE! THANKS TO MY READERS. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Merlin was thankful for the end of the day. That stubborn prat Arthur had made him work his socks off. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. Gaius entered the small room and saw that Merlin was asleep. He prodded him awake. "Merlin wake up. I want you to deliver this potion to Morgana" Merlin opened his eyes slowly and sat upright on the bed.

"Gaius I just want to sleep. Please just leave me alone" he ran a hand through his raven black hair.

"Tough day with Arthur I take it?" Gaius asked. He handed the bottle to Merlin.

"You could say that" Merlin replied. He pushed himself off the bed. He was glad that it was Morgana and not Arthur. At least she would thank him for bringing her the potion. Arthur on the other hand never gave him a word of thanks.

He soon reached Lady Morgana's chamber and he knocked politely on the door. "Come in!" He recognised that voice; it was Gwen, Lady Morgana's maid. She opened the door and let him in. "Hello Merlin, it's nice to see you. Arthur's not been giving you too much trouble?"

Merlin frowned "Trouble isn't the word. He is such a prat; I never get thanked for helping him. He always treats me like a fool" he handed her the potion. "For Lady Morgana. Gaius said that she knows what to do with it"

Morgana walked towards him "Thank you Merlin, tell Gaius I said hello" he nodded and bowed his head respectfully before leaving the room. No doubt Arthur was waiting for him.

Merlin made his way to Arthur's chamber and opened the door. The prince was sat at his desk and was reading something. "Don't you ever knock Merlin, it's rude to walk straight in. I could have been doing something that I didn't want you to see, and then what would you have done?"

Merlin dropped his eyes to the floor, not able to meet his gaze "I'm sorry sire, it won't happen again"

"Good, it had better not"

Night-time came after what seemed forever, and Merlin dragged himself to bed in a much worse mood than he had woken up with.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORY!**

**MY THANKS TO UNICORNDIVA FOR COMMENTING ON MY FIRST PIECE, IF SHE HADN'T I WOULD HAVE NEVER CARRIED ON! :D**

Merlin slept uneasily that night. He tossed and turned in his bed. He gave up the idea of having a restful night and got dressed. He crept past the sleeping Gaius and made his way through the long winding corridors.

Everything was silent as he walked unhurriedly in no particular direction. The flaming torch flickered in his hand, the crackle was comforting.

Merlin didn't realise where he was walking to. He stopped and looked around. Arthur's chamber was directly in front of him. He entered quietly and sat on the chair behind Arthur's desk. _'If I can't sleep then I'll stay here till the morning. Arthur shouldn't complain that I'm late'_ he thought.

Arthur twitched in his sleep, the bed-curtains were open and Merlin could see in. The room was freezing and it made Merlin shiver. His back was stiff from sitting upright on the chair. He looked longingly at the bed, he found himself climbing in a minute later. Arthur snored softly and wrapped his arms around his manservant.

At last, Merlin fell asleep, safe and warm in the arms of his master.

Morning came, the sunlight shone brightly on Merlin's face. He woke slowly to find a pair of arms around his waist. He smiled softly and then panic set in. He scrambled out of bed and threw himself onto the chair.

Arthur stretched. He yawned widely and sat upright in the bed. "Merlin what are you doing here this early?" he asked the raven haired boy with surprise.

A lump formed in Merlin's throat and he swallowed harshly. He looked at his master "I wanted go get here early so I could wake you up, ready for your jousting practise" his voice broke halfway through his reply. He squeezed his eyes shut; he knew that Arthur would see that he was lying.

"Wrong answer Merlin. Tell me the truth and I promise that I won't shout at you" Arthur folded his arms and stretched out his legs on the bed.

Merlin sighed in defeat "Sorry sire. I couldn't sleep, so I made my way up here" Arthur frowned slightly and uncrossed his arms. He placed a hand on the bed and lifted it back up again.

"Merlin why are your hairs in my bed?" he looked at his palm with interest. He then looked questioningly at the nervous Merlin.

"Ah. Let me explain that. I came up here and somehow ended up in you bed"

Arthur's face was blank; Merlin couldn't tell what he was thinking. This made him uneasy; he knew that he was in trouble. Arthur opened his mouth to say something and closed it again. "OK Merlin, I shan't question the matter any further. Come here" he beckoned him closer.

Merlin shuffled over to Arthur. The prince reached his arms out and wrapped them around Merlin. He pulled him down onto the bed and leant over. His lips just inches away from Merlin's. The raven haired youngster closed his eyes nervously. Arthur closed the distance with a passionate kiss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; HA HA GUYS, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! I'LL WRITE LATER, RIGHT NOW I'M HUNGRY, OF COURSE I'D RATHER EAT ARTHUR LOL ;D. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; OK LUNCH IS OVER. LET THE WRITING BEGIN!**

Merlin had never felt so relaxed. In fact, he was too relaxed…he could feel Arthur's warm breath on his neck. He was enjoying this too much. He bit eagerly at the blonde's lip, his tongue probed into the open mouth. He was shocked that another person's mouth could be so wet, so different, so tasty.

Arthur straddled the younger man. He too was enjoying this experience. He could feel the beginnings of an erection stirring, deep in his groin. Lust filled his head until he felt it make his head spin in dizzy circles.

Merlin could feel the awesome power hidden deep inside Arthur; the blonde was heavier than him, there was a conserved energy just waiting to burst free. As he arched his back, Merlin could feel something else…he knew what it was. He grinned at Arthur and started to undo the sexy blonde's shirt buttons.

Arthur sat back, his feet on Merlin's chest and pulled both pairs of trousers off. To Merlin, it became apparent of the size of Arthur's crown jewels, he couldn't help but look.

Arthur had now taken his shirt off; he had a muscled figure that showed his strength, he had a sprinkling of fine blonde hair scattered on his pecks, which mad Merlin want to take hold of.

Not satisfied with his own nakedness, Arthur advanced on the relaxed Merlin. He took the younger man's shirt off first and rested his hands on the raven haired boy's groin. He could feel the erection beneath. His own throbbed achingly hard. Merlin's trousers didn't stay on for long; his member was seized by the now sweating Arthur and was thrust into his eager mouth.

Merlin mewed as he felt a warm tongue sweep its way along his length, enticingly seductive, it drew circles on his pulsating organ. Arthur chuckled at the boy's expression and quickened his tongue. Merlin arched his back in a thigh curve on the bed, his moans were quiet to begin with, and got louder as Arthur teased him.

Merlin could feel his testicles getting heavier and tighter. His semen surged down his length. Arthur sensed this and withdrew it out of his moist mouth. The member was pointed at his navel and its clear fluid spilled forth, leaving a gunky mess that shone on his skin. Merlin's groans were now ecstatic.

Arthur laughed gaily ad sat there in silence, one hand on his own penis, the other on Merlin's.

Footsteps echoed on the stone flooring outside Arthur's chamber. He released the youngster's member and sat bolt upright. "Get dressed now Merlin, somebody's coming. You need to get out of here" Merlin pulled his clothes on as fast as he could. He hid under the bed. Arthur dived under the quilt. Just in time, as there was a knock at the door. "Enter" he spoke aloud.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PHEW! I HOPED YO ALL LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER. IT WAS DEFINITELY STEAMY! THANK YOU TO MELON3 FOR COMMENTING ON CHAPTER 5. THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY FOR COMMENTING AND ENCOURAGING ME. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

Uther Pendragon had plans for Arthur. He had even arranged for him to meet some potential women for the future bride. Uther had personally picked a handful of the most prettiest and well-mannered ladies. He was now making his way to Arthur's chamber. He could hear groaning and was rather embarrassed about it.

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He usually walked straight in, but something was telling him to wait until his son was decent.

"Enter" he spoke aloud. Uther pushed the door open and walked over to his son, who was laid in bed, with no clothes on… "Father, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked, and determinedly smoothed the quilt down, to try and hide his rock hard length. He could feel it pulsing, Merlin was so close. He knew that he was hiding under the bed and it was bugging him.

Uther cleared his throat "Arthur get dressed and be down in the hall in five minutes. There are some ladies waiting for you" with that, he left, leaving poor Arthur confused, and not to mention…horny…

He leant over the edge of the bed, his torso hung down and he placed his hands on the stone floor. "Merlin are you there?" he peered under the bed, Merlin wasn't there. Arthur suddenly felt something pulling at his ankles. He turned his head around to see a grinning Merlin. "Hey"

"Are you looking for me?" The raven haired boy licked his lips sexily and purred softly. "My turn…" he pulled Arthur onto the bed and took the blonde's length in his mouth. At first, it seemed that it wasn't going to fit, but he managed. Arthur lay on his back and curled his leg around Merlin's neck.

Merlin looked over to see Arthur's eyes were closed. He quietly mumbled a spell under his breath, which tickled Arthur's member. Arthur laughed; his voice was husky and filled with lust. Before he knew it, Arthur's seed left his testicles and filled the younger man's mouth. Arthur felt Merlin's tongue lift up slightly as he swallowed. He left the blonde's length fall out of his mouth.

"Taste nice?" Arthur asked with amusement. Merlin raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"You want to taste it?" he asked him, and drew the stunned Arthur in for a tasty kiss. Arthur's tongue delved in deeper. Their tongues writhed like snakes, Arthur purred deeply.

Footsteps thumped loudly on the floor. They were coming for Arthur. Merlin leapt off the bed and stood as far away as possible. Arthur grabbed his clothes and pulled them swiftly on. Just as a fellow knight came walking in.

He bowed deeply to the prince "Sire, your father asks of you"

Arthur lifted his chin and looked down his nose "Yes I know I am coming" he said coldly. The knight bowed again and left the room. Arthur turned to Merlin "I'll see you down there Merlie" he addressed him affectionately. The boy nodded.

Merlin stood alone in Arthur's room; he pondered what was going to happen next. If Uther had brought women to the castle for Arthur to meet, then that would mean he was hoping for marriage. Merlin's heart thudded nervously in his chest.

There was something that he had to do…


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; HEY GUYS, SORRY I WAS A LONG TIME IN WRITING THIS. I'VE JUST BEEN SO BUSY I'M GOING SLIGHTLY CRAZY! ENJOY! X**

Merlin paced his room agitatedly. Somehow he had to stop Arthur from meeting those women. By the time he found an idea it would be too late.

A loose floorboard creaked under his foot. He bent down and pulled it up. Hidden from sight was his spell book. "That's it!" he laughed and began flicking through the pages. A picture caught his eye. He read the page carefully and was delighted that it was a transformation spell. He read it out and could feel the magic working. He felt strange, almost thinner…

He could not believe his eyes when he stood in front of the mirror. He was now a woman: where slight muscle once was, curves replaced them, and he had breasts… "Gaius! Come here quick!" Merlin shouted, his voice was lighter and more feminine.

Gaius flung the door open, there was a look of panic on his face, which was until he saw Merlin… "Merlin! What on earth has happened to you? You look like a woman" he moved closer "You are a woman…" he trailed off. He was soon laughing at the raven haired female. "Well let's get you some clothes" Gaius left the room and came back with a lilac dress. "Here put this on. There's some shoes to match too" he threw them at Merlin and left the room.

The dress did fit quite nicely, Merlin pondered as he studied himself in the mirror. His black hair was now longer, it curled slightly and came to a stop at his shoulders. He didn't look like himself, which was good, otherwise Arthur would find out.

Merlin left his room and walked over to Gaius, who was sat at the table reading a book. The older man looked up and smiled, a little too smugly. "You look nice Merlin…for a woman…"

Merlin stared at him blankly "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked him, his hands clenched into fists.

Gaius was still smiling "Oh nothing. You'd better rename yourself. Arthur will be suspicious of a woman called 'Merlin'. How about Melissa?"

Merlin thought it over "I like the name Brianna. I'll think that would suit me more. I'd better go now before Arthur likes one of the women there"

Merlin soon reached the hall. He stood in line with the other women. "Oh hello what's your name?" a blonde maiden asked him.

Merlin smiled "My name is Brianna, nice to meet you" he replied politely. He secretly hoped that he wouldn't have to make any more conversations with these women.

The door swung open, Arthur and Uther came walking in. Arthur made his way around the women, Merlin fidgeted nervously as he awaited his turn.

"Good morning pale flower. May I have your name?" he kissed Merlin's hand with his soft pink lips.

"My name is Brianna, pleased to meet you sire" Merlin curtseyed.

"Excuse me a moment fair Lady" Arthur turned away with his father following. He whispered to him "Father, that Brianna is quite something. I think I shall woo her"

Uther turned to face the women "Would the Lady Brianna stay behind please. Thank you ladies but we have chosen a maiden for Arthur. Safe journey home"

Merlin was relieved that Arthur had chosen him. But now he would have to stay as a woman until he could figure out how to stop Arthur from getting married so soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hey sorry guys for posting so late, I hope you had a great Christmas and New Year. I've just been really busy at school, and listening to crazy music lol. Enjoy the new chapter! Xxx**

Merlin was a bit confused as to how he was chosen by Arthur, after all how did the prince know who to choose? It was pure luck as far as Merlin was concerned. Now he had to go and thank the prince for choosing him, this was going to be hard…

Arthur was laid on his bed when Merlin knocked on the door. "Come in" Was Arthur's reply, his husky voice sent shivers down Merlin's spine. Merlin told himself off for letting Arthur affect him; he supposed that it was his womanly side that was making him so weak. He had to admit that Arthur was more irresistible than before.

Merlin stepped delicately into the prince's chambers, his heart thudded uncomfortably "Thank you sire, for choosing me. I am forever grateful" Merlin made a little curtsey.

Arthur smiled sexily and slowly sat upright. Merlin could feel the hairs standing up on the back of his neck. "You're very welcome Brianna. I chose you because there was something that drew me to you. Come, sit with me…" Arthur flashed that smile again.

Merlin sat on the bed beside the prince. He was aware of his dress which was pulled tight around his knees. He pulled it down and hoped that Arthur had not noticed. Merlin was feeling very self-conscious. This didn't help when Arthur laid his hand on Merlin's leg. Merlin stared down at the prince's large hand and wondered what it was doing there.

Arthur leaned over and kissed Merlin on the lips. This for Merlin was natural, he forgot that he was a woman and acted the way he would when he was with Arthur.

Arthur's hand crept under Merlin's dress and up his leg. Merlin could feel himself getting hotter. He knew what was going to happen next, and this bothered him. Arthur's kisses became stronger and more desperate. Merlin had no control over the prince's actions, whether he wanted him to stop or not. Hey lay back and let Arthur take control.

Before Merlin knew what was happening, he found himself naked, with the prince slowly stripping off. Merlin purred quietly, the lust filling his head, he forgot that he was in a woman's body and reached down to grab his penis, but found it wasn't there.

"That's it" Arthur growled sexily, encouraging his partner, whilst reaching for his own member. Merlin's heart pounded in his chest when Arthur straddled him. He had no idea as to how this would feel. He was surprised when Arthur gently entered him; he never knew how gentle the prince could actually be. The sensation was different and exciting at the same time.

Arthur's hips ground into Merlin's, the skin to skin contact was reassuring and steamy. Merlin reached around the prince and took hold of his firm, Smooth buttocks and squeezed them tight, as the prince quickened his hip thrusting. To Merlin, it felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly with Arthur's sword. Thinking of this made him laugh; true he was being stabbed with the prince's sword. Arthur's breath was heavy now and his hands made their way to Merlin's breasts, he took them in his hands and caressed them. Merlin quite liked this feeling and moaned in pleasure as Arthur began nibbling his nipples and kissing his way down to Merlin's navel. Merlin's hands were gripping Arthur's bum so tight that he could see the flesh turning white.

"Sorry" Merlin apologised to the red-faced prince. Arthur grinned.

"What for? There's no need to apologise to me" he kissed his lover on the neck. Merlin was surprised once more when he felt the blonde sucking on his neck, so he did the same. Arthur purred softly, his breath rumbled in his chest.

Arthur's movements were now frantic and he gave one last thrust and came. Merlin felt the prince's fluid seep into him, it was warm and slippery. The prince kept going so that Merlin could climax, which was not long after. His feminine squeals echoed in the silence. When both were quiet, they collapsed in a heap, with Arthur laid gently on top.

The silence was interrupted by the sound of footsteps, there was a knock at the door and it swung open. Gwen was stood in the doorway, her jaw dropped in shock and she ran from the room in tears.

"Ah shit" Arthur sighed under his breath. There wasn't going to be an easy way to explain to this to Gwen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Well… What can I say? There was some commentary on my 8****th****chapter. What has been said, I will take into consideration. So this chapter will be about confrontation between Marlin and Arthur. Enjoy, and I hope that you like this! Xoxo**

Merlin had left Arthur's room after Gwen had seen them. Well, she saw Brianna, but that still bothered him. Gwen was a friend, he'd felt as though he had betrayed her somehow. This couldn't work. There had to be another plan. Merlin had already formed another idea, which was going to be hard, but he was sure that it would work. But first he'd better tell Arthur that it was a no-go. He had to persuade him that dating Brianna was a bad idea.

A sudden tap on the shoulder brought Merlin out of his thoughts. It was Arthur. "Good morning Brianna, did you sleep well?" he kissed Merlin on the neck tenderly.

Merlin took a deep breath and pushed the blonde away "Arthur I think you should go and apologise to that girl" he said bluntly in his feminine voice.

He expected Arthur to refuse and walk off in a bad temper. "OK for you I will. See you later" he kissed his female companion goodbye and made his way down the corridor.

Merlin sighed in relief and made the journey to his own room, where Gaius would probably be waiting for him. Sure enough, when he arrived he found the old man sat on his bed. "Hello Merlin, you didn't come in last night. Where were you?"

Merlin sat down beside him, eyes down on the floor and replied in a hushed tone "I was with Arthur. Things happened that I don't care to mention. Anyway Gwen found us and she seemed a bit upset. So I sent Arthur to go and apologise to her. I don't know if that will work…" he sighed and put his head in his hands.

"So does that mean you made love with the prince? You were luck that the king didn't come and check in. poor Gwen, I know she likes Arthur, but there's something about him that sticks to" Gaius mused. "Merlin you have to turn back before Arthur falls in love with this imaginary woman. That and you've well… you know… you don't want to have a baby do you? I don't know if that's possible…"

Merlin groaned "I've got an idea, but I don't know if it will work… if I get pregnant I could magic the baby over to Gwen, then she can have it. Do you thin that's possible?" he asked Gaius.

"I don't think that's possible, anyway if it did then she could get into a lot of trouble, stay a woman for a while, it might make Arthur suspicious if Brianna suddenly disappeared" he got up off the bed and left the room.

Merlin went to confront Arthur, this was the hardest thing he had ever done. Part of Merlin didn't want to upset Arthur, even though the prince didn't know that it was the raven haired boy. Finding the prince was easy enough, Merlin knocked before entering the room. "Come in" Merlin stepped though the doorway and sat ion the bed.

"Arthur there's something I have to tell you… I'm grateful that you chose me, but I think that this isn't going to work between us. I'll leave tomorrow morning before sunrise."

Arthur looked shocked. "What? No we can do this, it will work. I'll make it work! Brianna please I love you. You can't just leave"

Merlin recoiled at those three words, he would not let himself be sucked in. any other time, when he was not a woman, and he would have loved to have heard those three sweet words. But not now. This was hard enough on him, and Arthur. Something inside him snapped "Arthur Pendragon! It's not about you! I'm leaving because it is the right thing to do, you're not meant to marry me. I know that there's someone else who has your heart, not me. I'm leaving and that's final, you should be with your closest friend, you know who I am talking about. Gaius has told me how close you two are. I'm sure that you two would be perfect for each other. You don't love me, that's the lust talking."

Arthur just sat there; he opened hiss mouth in reply and closed it again. It was a few minutes before anything was said. It was Arthur who broke the silence "Brianna how can you not admit to your feelings? You love me I know you do! I've never felt this way before"

Merlin gave Arthur a cold stare "How can you say that?! You don't know me. I'm not meant for you I need to be elsewhere, not here. I've already told you, so why won't you listen to me?"

"Because I love you. Why are you talking about Merlin? I want to talk about you"

"Oh no you're not! Merlin is perfect for you; he's the other side to your coin so to speak. I feel sorry for that boy, all he ever does is save your arse and what do you do in return? Fuck all! Honestly I think you're afraid of committing yourself." Merlin stopped there, it wasn't normal for a woman to swear, that would make Arthur suspicious. He felt as though he was giving Arthur a lecture about he should love him, not this woman who didn't exist. Merlin was upset and frustrated that Arthur wouldn't realise that they had something special, it didn't matter that they were both men. There was also the fact that Arthur never gave respect to him or said thank you for saving his life. Of course, Arthur would never admit to anyone that he loved Merlin; he was too proud and stubborn.

"Please give it time, we will get to know each other more. You'll see. Please, for me?" Arthur begged, his beautiful face wrinkled with pain and sadness.

Merlin nodded and leant in for a hug "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that I'm still upset from eariler. Did you talk to that girl?" Arthur nodded and kissed the top of Merlin's head. "I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning"

Merlin got up off the bed and left the room. He heard Arthur wish him good night and climb into bed.

Later that night, Merlin felt a little upset at what he had said earlier, it was a weight off his chest but at the same time, he felt sorry for Arthur, the man was just trying out the opposite sex, broadening his horizons. Merlin took off his clothes and got into bed, for a good night's sleep. It didn't take long for him to drop off into a dream about babies and Arthur and himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: sorry it's been a while since I last posted a chapter. I just needed time to think of new ideas. So I watched my Merlin Series two DVD, the only thing wrong was that there is only 6 episodes, the rest hasn't been put onto a DVD yet. Oh well enjoy! Oh by the way, if you have forgotten the situation: Merlin is a woman after casting a transformation spell to stop Arthur from marrying. Merlin is Brianna, so to save confusion I put he instead of she so people know that it is still Merlin.**

A few months later…

Merlin was struggling with his day-to-day routines as a woman. It was not the fact that he loved Arthur so much; it was because of his body and hormones. The Prince, on the other hand, was not affected by this, he appreciated having a woman to share his sleeping and some of his waking hours with, although he did complain that his best manservant was not present to see the lady that he had picked.

This was only temporary though, Merlin thought as he rolled over in bed to see a shirtless Arthur looking intently at him. Arthur had found a new servant, one who was less clumsy and straight. One thing that puzzled Merlin, was that Arthur seemed too settled in with his lifestyle, had he not a few months ago, shared interests with the same sex? Now he 'seemed' to like women. 'Seemed' because Merlin was positive that the blonde's behaviour was a disguise to prevent the King from finding out about his son's sexuality.

Arthur's slow smile greeted his companion. "Good morning Brianna, did you sleep well?" he stretched his left arm out to take hold of Merlin's hand, which in turn reached out and locked fingers.

"I did thank you Arthur. I hope that you slept well" Merlin replied softly. The prince shuffled closer to him.

"I slept well thank you, except for a pair of cold feet pressed into my back all night" he chuckled softly and kissed Merlin's neck. His right hand placed itself onto Merlin's stomach, which had grown over the months, unnoticed by the prince. Maybe he only noticed things that aroused him. Merlin chuckled in his mind.

Today was different though. Arthur was more attentive and far more gentle. He rubbed his hand along Merlin's round stomach. It stopped a few times and continued running in large circles. He paused again, as if to process his thoughts. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it again. Merlin could not help but smile at the beautiful blonde's hesitancy.

Arthur pulled the sheets back and looked Merlin over. "Brianna, are you getting fat?" he asked, with his usual lack of tact. Merlin reacted to this; he pulled his hand away from the blonde's.

"No Arthur, how dare you say that to me? Think again Mr Pendragon, or I shall have to teach you a lesson that you won't forget…" Merlin pouted, (yet another feature of being a woman) which made Arthur regret what he had said.

"I am truly sorry Brianna. Is there something that you wish to say?" he asked. His eyebrows raised and a nervous, thin-lipped smile appeared on his face.

Merlin smiled warmly, he knew that Arthur was being serious now. It was now or never, the truth had to come out… "Arthur I'm with child" Merlin whispered.

Arthur's silence could only mean two things:

He was angry

He was shocked.

Either way Merlin was ready for the result. Arthur rolled over on to his back and stared up at the ceiling. "So does that mean I'm going to be a daddy?" he asked. There was a hint of excitement in his voice, he rolled onto his stomach and looked at Merlin. Merlin nodded slowly at him. '_Ok, this wasn't the reaction I expected'_ thought Merlin. He could tell that the prince was excited. Even when he began to jump up and down on the four-poster bed. His laughter was giddy and could only just be heard over the din of the wooden frame of the bed creaking ominously.

"Um Arthur, I'd stop jumping on the bed if I was you. You might break it!" Merlin laughed.

"Of course!" Arthur plopped down onto the mattress with a dull thump. His behaviour reminded Merlin of a small child going hyper over its birthday presents or something similar.

A dull ache formed in my lower stomach, I got off the bed as quickly as I could and ran to the bathroom area to be sick. I felt Arthur's breath on the back of my neck as he held my hair out of the way for me. "So how far gone are you?" Arthur asked me as he rubbed his free hand along my back soothingly.

"About five months, Gaius thinks that it could be twins" I replied quickly, as I felt another wave of sickness sweep over me.

Arthur's hand stopped rubbing my back. "Twins? You're joking right?" I shook my head, unable to speak. "Wow that's fantastic! Let's go and tell the King!"

I turned around sharply "No!" I shouted at him. "You can't tell the King because we're not married. What do you think he would say?"

Arthur grinned "Congratulations?" he obviously did not grasp the concept.

I lightly thumped him on the arm. "No silly, I don't think that he would. In fact I think that he would disapprove of his son doing the dirty before he's married. And the fact that he's managed to get his girlfriend pregnant beforehand. Somehow I don't think that he'll like two bastard children in the family. It wouldn't give a good image now would it?" I had to be stern with him; otherwise he would just ignore me. I was lucky that he put up with my outbursts, which could be down to my hormones or the fact that I'm not the Merlin he recognises.

"OK darling, we'll get married first. When do you want it to be?" Arthur wiped the sick away from my mouth with a piece of cloth, and gave me a big kiss on the lips.

There was a sudden knock at the door that interrupted us. _Damn, _I thought, _just as it was getting interesting. _"Coming" Arthur shouted.

The chamber door swung open and Arthur's new manservant walked in. obviously making the mistake of 'Coming' as 'Come in'. Plus, he seemed to ignore the fact that Arthur and I were naked.

Arthur whirled around, his face contorted in rage, a pink tinge to his neck as it grew hotter, maybe in embarrassment, maybe in anger. "How dare you walk straight in? I said that I was coming, if you had listened to what I said, you would have known that to barge straight in would get you into trouble" he paused momentarily to get his breath back, and noticed that the servant's eyes were lingering elsewhere, towards me. "Avert your eyes! You are looking at the future Queen, have some respect!" He roared, flecks of spittle flew out of his mouth and splattered the servant in the face. I smiled smugly; it was nice for someone else to be blamed for their incompetence for a change, in fact, I didn't miss it to be honest. "Out! Don't let me see your face again!" Arthur practically screamed himself hoarse. The servant fled out of the room, as fast as his legs would carry him.

I patted Arthur on the back "Well done, you showed him not to mess with royalty" Arthur smiled and pulled me back to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes: Hey my darling readers, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It was different I know, I heart Arthur lol – he's such a sweetie****. Oh btw, I just noticed that I wrote the last chapter in first and third person, sorry about that! I'll write in Arthur's point of view next, to make it equal.**

I lay in bed and watched Brianna sleep. A cold breeze blew on my naked chest and I shivered slightly. Brianna rolled over and looked at me. I was glad to have found someone that I could trust and love that wasn't Merlin for once.

Speaking of Merlin, my servant had disappeared mysteriously without warning. He was probably upset about the woman situation. I laughed to myself, that boy would have to step out of his closet sooner or later.

Of course, servants were not hard to find, while I was waiting for his return I hired another one. It was a shame, I had a soft spot for the raven-haired teen, this new servant of mine was rather arrogant, totally the opposite of **my **Merlin. Still, I could not dwell on the matter, he **would **come back. I had something he wanted.

I remembered that I had company. I smiled slowly and greeted her "Good morning Brianna, did you sleep well?" I stretched my left arm out to take hold of her hand, which in turn reached out and locked fingers with mine.

"I did thank you Arthur. I hope that you slept well" Brianna replied softly. I loved hearing her voice; it was gentle and reminded me of my mother that I had never known. I shuffled closer to her.

"I slept well thank you, except for a pair of cold feet pressed into my back all night" I chuckled softly and kissed her neck. I placed my right hand onto her stomach. I rubbed it along her round stomach. There was something different. I stopped what I was doing, I tried to think what was happening, and I continued making circles on her stomach. It made me stop and think again. I opened my mouth to ask her but did not know how to say it, so I closed my mouth again.

Brianna smiled at my hesitancy. I had to know… I pulled the sheets back and looked her naked form over. "Brianna, are you getting fat?" I asked. She reacted to this and pulled her hand away from mine.

"No Arthur, how dare you say that to me? Think again Mr Pendragon, or I shall have to teach you a lesson that you won't forget…" she pouted, which made me regret what I had said. I had not intended to upset her.

"I am truly sorry Brianna. Is there something you wish to say?" I asked. I raised my eyebrows in suspicion and gave her a nervous, thin-lipped smile. I stayed quiet and waited for her reply.

"Arthur I'm with child" she whispered. I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling.

"So does that mean I'm going to be a daddy?" I asked, I was excited but didn't want it to show. I rolled onto my stomach and looked at her. She nodded slowly at me. I could no longer hold it back. I jumped up and down on the four-poster bed. My laughter was giddy and could only just be heard over the din of the wooden frame of the bed creaking ominously.

"Um Arthur, I'd stop jumping on the bed if I was you. You might break it!" Brianna laughed.

"Of course!" I replied and plopped down onto the mattress with a dull thump. I watched Brianna get quickly off the bed and run into the bathroom. I followed her; I felt a pang of sympathy deep in my gut as I held her hair out of the way.

"So how far gone are you?" I asked her. I had to know, she was carrying my child. I rubbed my free hand along her back, in an attempt to soothe her.

"About five months, Gaius thinks that it could be twins" Brianna replied quickly, before she was sick again.

I stopped rubbing her back. _Five months? How had I not noticed?_ I thought to myself. "Twins? You're joking right?" I shook my head. Unable to speak. "Wow that's fantastic! Let's go and tell the King!" I recovered my thoughts.

Brianna turned around sharply "No!" she shouted at me. "You can't tell the King because we're not married. What do you think he would say?"

I stood there, stunned. _Wow she was hot when angry_. "Congratulations?" I joked.

Brianna lightly thumped my on the arm. "No silly, I don't think that he would. In fact I think that he would disapprove of his son doing the dirty before he's married. And the fact that he's managed to get his girlfriend pregnant beforehand. I don't think that he'll like two bastard children in the family. It wouldn't give a good image now would it?" she was stern. Or tried to be, of course, I was better at it than she. But I played along all the same.

"OK darling, we'll get married first. When do you want it to be?" I wiped the sick away from her mouth with a piece of cloth, and gave her a big kiss on the lips. The fact that she had just been sick didn't put me off.

There was a sudden knock at the door that interrupted us. "Coming" I shouted. _It was my servant, no doubt about it._

The chamber door swung open and my new manservant walked in.

_Had he not understood what I had just said?_ I realised in a split-second that we were both naked…

I whirled around. _Damn it!_ I was so angry right now, I missed Merlin terribly and this prick was just not responding to anything that I said. I snapped. "How dare you walk straight in? I said that I was coming, if you had listened to what I said, you would have known that to barge straight in would get you into trouble" I paused momentarily to get my breath back. _God, it felt good to get my anger out on someone who wasn't Merlin for a change._ Thinking of him stung me painfully and gave me the power to carry on. I noticed that his eyes were lingering elsewhere, towards **my **Brianna. "Avert your eyes! You are looking at the future Queen, have some respect!" I roared, the words tearing out of my mouth, making my throat burn. I noticed that Brianna was smiling smugly, _maybe she was enjoying this._

"Out! Don't let me see your face again!" I nearly screamed myself hoarse. The servant fled out of the room as fast as his stupid little legs would carry him. When I got hold of him, he would suffer under my hands.

Brianna patted me on the back "Well done, you showed him not to mess with royalty" I smiled, she was right. I just wished that Merlin could have been here to see this. Well not in that stupid servant's shoes. I would never shout at him like that. I was tired now. I pulled Brianna back to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST THIS. I'VE BEEN BUSY LATELY. I HOPE YOU LIKED THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS. THIS WILL BE THIRD PERSON AS USUAL FROM NOW ON. ENJOY! XOXO**

Merlin sat upright in Arthur's bed; he looked down at his feminine form and sighed quietly. It bothered him greatly; after all, he just wanted to be his self, as normal as he could possibly be. Right now the fact that he was carrying Arthur's child, or as Gaius thought to believe, children, two of…

Arthur stirred beside him. Merlin was lucky in a way: Uther had not found out that 'Brianna' was pregnant. Somehow Merlin had successfully hidden the tell-tale signs that he was indeed heavily pregnant. He had also told Arthur, that nobody needed to know. Of course that made the Prince sulky for a few days, but thankfully, he kept quiet.

Arthur pulled himself into a sitting position. Merlin could not help but look at his solid muscles: the prince obviously put as much effort as he could muster into training with the knights. Merlin licked his lips in interest. He could feel himself becoming horny, which Arthur noticed…

"I see you watching me Brianna…" Arthur growled and dropped to his hands and knees, before crawling over. At this point, Merlin could not tear his eyes away from the blonde's crotch: the way that his manhood swayed was hypnotic and arousing. Merlin missed being a man, the thought struck him deeply and he pushed it to the back of his mind. Instead, he decided to have fun with Arthur, and make the prince horny.

Merlin lay back on the bed and positioned himself seductively. Arthur saw this as bait and almost pounced on him. The blonde straddled the raven-haired beauty; his rock hard member resting on the bump. Merlin groaned when Arthur's teeth ran down his neck. Arthur chuckled throatily and moved his mouth lower down Merlin's body.

Merlin's hands found themselves on the prince's shoulders; he raked his nails down the tanned muscular back as a wave of pleasure seeped through him. Arthur groaned loudly and nibbled at the woman's chest.

Merlin thought he was going to climax when a swift kick in his lower stomach stopped him. Arthur felt this too. "Wow, was that what I think it was…" he said breathlessly, he had not long since came. Merlin nodded his head feebly and sank into the pillows. His strength had suddenly seemed to have left him. "Brianna are you ok?" Arthur asked his voice was laced with worry and concern. He climbed off and sat cross-legged next to his companion.

A shockwave surged through Merlin's stomach and he gasped. He felt an odd weeing sensation between his legs and turned his head towards Arthur.

"Go and get Gaius. Quickly" Merlin whispered as he felt another contraction. Arthur nodded frantically and leapt off the bed. "You need some clothes Arthur." The blonde nodded and hurriedly pulled on a pair of breeches before running out of the door.

Arthur ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards Gaius' chambers. He flung the door open and skidded to a halt in the doorway. "Gaius come quickly, something's wrong with Brianna" he panted breathlessly.

Gaius rose from his seat and grabbed his bag of medicine. "Take me to her and hurry" The pair hurtled down the corridor towards Arthur's chamber, where they could hear feminine screams. Gaius was first to get through the door and he settled down on the bed next to Brianna. He placed a hand on the pregnant woman's forehead and quietly soothed her.

"It hurts so bad Gaius. Please make it stop." Merlin whimpered and clutched his stomach.

"Shh it's ok. I won't let you come to any harm I promise" Gaius soothed. He turned to Arthur, who was clinging to the doorway in an attempt to stay upright "Go and get Guinevere and the Lady Morgana. They might be able to help with the delivery" the prince looked deathly pale, but managed to get out of the doorway and run down the corridor in search for Morgana and her maid.

Merlin reached out for Gaius' hand. "The next time I get a stupid idea into my head. Tell me it's a bad idea." He groaned. Gaius chuckled at the young woman's retort.

Arthur soon returned with Morgana and Gwen following. Both girls looked excited. Gaius beckoned for them to come in. "Arthur I think it would be best if you waited outside" Arthur nodded and left.

Arthur propped himself up on the wall as he closed the door behind him. He felt faint and quite sick. He chided himself angrily; he could put up with the gore of battle, but a woman giving birth made him feel queasy. It just did not make sense to him. From inside, he could hear the agonised groans from Brianna, hearing her in distress struck a chord in Arthur's body. "Bloody hell Merlin why aren't you here?" he mumbled to himself and stamped his foot on the floor.

"Aargh bloody hell! That Arthur Pendragon had better run. When this is over I'll kill him for making me suffer like this" Merlin screamed in agony. The three people in his company laughed.

After what seemed an age Gaius spoke "Ok Brianna I want you to pant, I can see the baby's head" Merlin rolled his eyes exasperatedly and did as he was told. His breath whistled in his throat as he winced in pain.

Gwen ran a cold flannel on his forehead and encouraged him. Morgana was sat on the bed beside him and held his hand reassuringly. Gaius looked up at Merlin from the bottom of the bed. "Push Brianna, as hard as you can" he instructed. Merlin pushed with all his might, hot salty tears ran down his clammy cheeks as the pain was controlling him. God, he felt sore, it was hard to believe that a small person was coming into the world. There was a loud plop and a baby began to cry. Merlin had no time to recover his feelings when another pain knifed him in the stomach. He pushed instinctively, barely registering what was happening around him. Shortly afterwards there was another plopping sound and another baby made its way into the world.

"Well done Brianna" Gwen and Morgana congratulated the exhausted woman.

Gaius brought both babies to Merlin and laid them on either side of his chest. "Two healthy baby boys, congratulations" Merlin smiled and closed his eyes. Both babies began to suckle. Never before had Merlin felt as protective as he cradled the little bodies against him. After the babies had fed, Gaius placed them into the wooden cots that Gwen and Morgana had brought with them. He covered the tired Merlin and left, allowing the proud mother to get some rest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy I guess… what with giving up Westlife for lent, my 18****th**** Birthday and school. Enjoy this chapter!**

Today would be the day that Merlin returned to his true form. He had no satisfaction from being 'Brianna', but he knew that it would break Arthur's heart if he found out. It was simple: Merlin would leave a letter from 'Brianna' and return to his room, where he would act normal once more. He would tell Arthur that he had come back from seeing his mother.

He turned to his beloved children, both baby boys: a blonde haired, blue eyed angel, with very pale skin – almost like Merlin's. And a raven haired, blue eyed Prince – he clearly resembled Arthur. Arthur had chosen the names a minutes previously of their birth: the blonde was called Arlin and the raven-haired was called Merthur.

It was slightly obvious as to the names, thought Merlin; Arlin had a likeness to Merlin, but had Arthur's blonde hair.

Merlin shook his head frustratedly before setting down the note on Arthur's bedside table and left the room. He had to get out of here, and fast. It wasn't fair to himself, he could not keep living as a woman. Arthur would have to accept Merlin for who he really was. He just hoped that the Prince hadn't forgotten his helper…

Gaius smiled as Merlin walked through the door. "Its time Gaius, I'm going to change back" Merlin sighed warily and made his way to his room. The clothes came off fast and were dumped on the floor; Merlin took one last look at his feminine body and chanted the reversal spell.

Gaius came and sat on the bed beside him, with a pair of clothes folded neatly in his hands. He knew how Merlin felt about this and wanted nothing more than to see him happy. He watched intrigued as Merlin's body began to slowly alter itself.

When the process was complete, and Merlin had his masculinity back, Gaius gave the young man his clothes and left the room. But before he could leave Merlin grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you for everything" Merlin said gratefully, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Merlin, you are like a son to me. I would do anything for you" Gaius smiled warmly and pulled pout of the embrace. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Realisation hit Merlin like a ton of bricks. "Oh shit Arthur!" He ran out of the room and towards his master's bedchambers

He was out of breath by the time he got there; he heard a shuffling sound coming from inside and slowly walked in. Arthur was sat on the edge of the bed, the goodbye note in his hands. The prince gave a heart-wrenching sigh and screwed up the piece of paper.

This meant that Arthur had not heard Merlin come in. The raven-haired teen sat slowly down on the bed on the opposite side to Arthur. A few minutes passed before the blonde turned slowly around, a glazed expression on his face.

"Hey, missed me?" Merlin grinned and waited for his reaction. Arthur's face lit up as soon as he recognised who it was.

"Merlin? You're back! I've missed you so much!" The blonde unbelievably pulled his manservant into a bone-crunching hug.


End file.
